Pomp and Circumstance
by pwoutagonist
Summary: AU. Rivaille is sent by his manager to see a young talent perform in a seedy bar. Smut.


**A/N: Well it surely has been a long while, and I am truly sorry! I've been so busy lately, especially since school started. But I have a couple of stories that are half-written so it will just take some time to finish them. This fanfic was based on the song "Pomp and Circumstance" or "Ifuu doudou" sung by Shoose. It's a super seductive song, you should listen to it. I hope you enjoy! AU: Eren and Rivaille are singers. Don't take Rivaille's stage name seriously.**

* * *

As the first notes rolled out of the singer, the entire crowd melted from the seductive harmony. The small bar reeked of sweat and semen; it wasn't Rivaille's prime choice for a Friday night. But his manager had practically forced him to go to the seedy place. Surely he had a sadistic streak for putting a clean-freak in the midst of one of the dirtiest places in town.

However, the crowd didn't seem to mind the fact that the bar was kind of shabby because their attention was fully focused on the sultry performer. Taking a seat in the front, he was the only person who was sitting down. Everyone was dancing with each other or trying to touch the brunette who could easily pass for a stripper. Why the hell had his manager sent him here?

Sure, the brat's voice was good, but he didn't look legal at all. Someone at that age shouldn't be allowed to move his hips like that. He might as well go stand at a corner and get treated the same. But his voice definitely was good; it was raspy and a little deep and it sent chills down the man's spine. If he had that kind of a voice, why was he singing at a shady place like this? Why wasn't he meeting with agents or making himself public?

It truly befuddled the older male as his eyes locked on with deep, sensual green. The singer had his eyes on the man for mainly the rest of the song, moving a little bit slower than normal. He squatted down slowly, opening his legs, revealing his package tucked neatly yet teasingly behind black leather. Rivaille didn't bat an eye, but the performer was determined. This time he faced away from the man as slick melodies of lust echoed in his ears, spreading his knees on the stage.

The leather accentuated his hips and round ass in the most seductive of ways, and the man didn't know if he could turn away. Rivaille certainly liked this view much better than the first. Was his manager trying to find him a good lay? Well, hopefully it would turn out that way. The singer turned his head to glance at the seated man, pleased to see a positive reaction. Throughout the rest of performance, he always made sure his backside was facing him, swaying his hips which made Rivaille imagine them on his lap.

Unfortunately, the kid was done. He bowed to the audience, who cheered him on as he sauntered off stage. Rivaille just _had_ to have this kid. Making his way to the back of the bar, he slipped unnoticed into the dressing rooms, looking for that hot mess. He stayed outside the door, listening intently.

"Yeah, I'll come soon. But I might have to stay longer." Maybe he was on the phone with someone? "Well of course. Don't worry, we can have dinner tonight. I get paid today, so we will be fine." Oh, he was short on money, huh? That explained why he was working as a singer and getting tips, but why here? "I told you, that guy won't bother me as long as I work in this dump." Now things were getting interesting. "I promise, Mikasa. Once we've saved enough money, we can skip town and live in the city away from here. Yeah. Yeah. I know. See you soon."

Leaning against the wall, Rivaille closed his eyes and waited. In five minutes the door opened and the singer emerged from the room. As he made eye contact with the man, his green eyes widened in surprise. The older male smirked. "With that little performance ya gave up there, ya didn't think I'd come see the star of th' show up close?" The boy's cheeks heated up as he nervously tried to respond.

"Ah…um…well I…it was just a—" The older male cut him off before he could respond. Rivaille grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling their faces close together, keeping his heated gaze on the younger male.

"Hey, ya got some free time tonight?"

And fifteen minutes later, the brunette shuffled nervously out of the bar and into the sleek silver sedan. The singer had never been in such a nice car before. The seats were all black leather and the windows were heavily tinted. Rivaille donned dark sunglasses even though it was almost midnight. "What's your name kid?"

"Eren…Jaeger." He answered the man, wringing his hands in his lap. Noticing this, the older male sped up, driving perhaps a little recklessly. "What's yours?" Rivaille blinked, watching the boy's cheeks redden. "If we're going to…do this…I want to know what name I'll be moaning tonight." Fuck red lights; they were going to get to his house and they were going to get there now or he might not be able to hold back from assaulting him in the car.

Parking next to the curb, Rivaille hurriedly turned off the car and nearly sprint out of the car. He threw the passenger door open and grabbed the kid out of the car and slammed the door shut. The entire time Eren was trying to figure out why the man was being so needy and why he wasn't speaking, but that thought soon slipped out of his mind as a pair of hot lips pressed hard against his own.

Rivaille put his hands on the boy's slender hips, walking him backwards to his apartment building as their tongues danced together. His entire body was on fire, and he felt like he was going to suffocate if he had his clothes on any longer. But finally they were in the elevator and his jack came off as his hand pressed the button for the top floor. Rivaille pushed the singer against the back of the elevator, slipping his knee between slim legs. A moan escaped Eren but was quickly muffled by another searing kiss.

The ride up was painstakingly slow as Eren clung onto the man's shoulder as he was teased through the leather pants. He wasn't wearing anything else underneath, causing the friction to be immensely pleasurable. But before he got to enjoy they rhythm, the elevator chimed and Rivaille whisked the kid to his home. Eren didn't realize that the man took him to a penthouse. His mind was mush under the older male's touch.

They wasted no time in stripping each bare, shutting the door behind them. Eren noticed that he was taller than him, but it didn't really bother him. He was extremely attractive and had the sweetest and hottest lips he'd ever tasted (not that he's ever tasted very many). Did he really have to mention his dick? He couldn't possibly fathom how that hot and hard rod was going to fit inside him, but damn he really wanted to try.

Luckily the other male thought the same thing as he pushed Eren to his fairly large bed, climbing between his legs in no time. "Fuck…" Rivaille paused to look at the naked teen in front of him. "My name's Rivaille, so I better hear it loud and clear from those sweet lips of yours." He said as he placed a finger on them, tracing him as he lined their hips together. As he ground his hips down on the teen, they both moaned low and slow. Having their erections glide together in such an erotic way was causing them both to lose control. Using one hand, Rivaille gripped both of them and stroked, panting heavily. The delicious friction was causing the man's body to almost melt. But this was just the beginning.

Rivaille leaned over to his bedside table, opening a drawer and pulling out some lube. Almost reluctantly, he slipped his throbbing member away from the teen, but kept his other hand stroked the singer. His moans were needy and whiney, causing Rivaille to act faster than normal. He wanted to hear his name on those pink lips. "You're not a virgin are you?" There was hesitation before the teen nervously shook his head, which made the other male sigh in relief. That would make this easier, but something kept nagging at him in the back of his mind. This kid shouldn't be older than eighteen…from the kissing earlier, he just assumed the kid had been with a man before. He only hoped the poor kid wasn't getting into any trouble.

But the moaning singer beneath him was a more pressing matter, and he couldn't leave him unattended any longer. "I can't hold back, Eren." The man admitted as he spread some of the lube on the boy's hole. Eren gasped in surprise. As he pressed the tip of his dick against the other, he was stopped by the unmistakable sound of crying. He looked up, noticing tears had pooled in his eyes, overflowing onto his cheeks. Rivaille could tell he was trying to hold back, but that wasn't helping.

With a frustrated growl he leaned down, licking the salty tears before pressing his lips against the other's, this time more softly. The crying soft, but the singer looked like a deer in headlights. Rivaille growled again. "Look kid, I don't know what you've been through…" He started, running a hand gently against the boy's red cheeks. "But I won't hurt you." That seemed to register in the singer's head as he felt arms wrap around his neck. He was brought in for a sweet and soft kiss that was a slight change of pace but was much needed. Now would not have been the best time to ask why the boy looked traumatized at that moment, but the kiss reassured the singer that this was different. They might have just met and have jumped straight to sex, but Rivaille wasn't a cruel man.

Two hands pushed up on the other's shoulders, biting his lips. Eren gave a silent nod for the other man to continue where they left off. Without wasting any more time, Rivaille sat on his knees between the boy's legs. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his length inside the tight hole, gauging the teen's reaction. He let out a small cry which then turned into a low moan. "Fuck." Even more turned on, he might have pushed in a little too quickly. But he blames Eren for looking and sounding so incredibly sexy.

He thrust his hips back and forth, the heat sucking him in invitingly. Rivaille had never fucked anyone that was so incredibly tight and hot. It was incredible, and his low grunts and groans proved that. Eren's hands latched onto the other's arms, needed support as his ass was assaulted by the other. He felt so sensitive, like he was going to burst. "Rivai…Rivai…feels…g-good…" The man's cock twitched from the other's sweet voice as he pounded into hot flesh. Everything about the singer was teasing him, inviting him in to something forbidden. But he wanted to taste it so bad, and nothing was going to stop him.

Rocking together, both of their movements became erratic and clumsy once they neared the edge. Both of their moans harmonized in a delicious symphony, the sound and smell of their love-making filling the room. Their bodies shuddered in delight as the familiar warmth washed over like a wave of pleasure. Then they climaxed together, bodies pulsing with the intense feeling that rocked their bodies into a blissful oblivion.

Panting heavily, they clung to one another, going through the experience together. Their chests heaved together as they came crashing down back to earth in a downward spiral, fingers grasping onto heated flesh. Once they began to breathe normally, the two males still made no move to separate from one another. Though it was quite cold, so Rivaille stretched to pull the blankets over their weary bodies. Eren immediately shifted under the covers, nestling his brunette head onto the older man's chest. It was almost like he was a baby, seeking the comfort of another human being. But was cute in its own way, and maybe deep down Rivaille had a fetish for younger guys. He'd never admit it though. What he will tell you is that he has an Eren fetish.

Then, as the moonlight glowed on their covered bodies, the two started to drift off. They held onto each other tightly, fearing the other would disappear just as fast as they had met. But even though they had barely just met, they trusted each other enough that neither of them was going anywhere anytime soon.

Not for a long time.

Not ever.

"What's the name of the song you sang up there?" The smell of cigarettes filled the room, Eren's naked body still clinging onto the other male. His eyes lit up a little, looking at the smoking man. He blinked.

"It's called Pomp and Circumstance." Rivaille let the title sink into his mind a bit before smirking a bit. Eren frowned a little. "Do you not like the name?" But before he could whine more, the older male had already put out his cigarette and was now straddling Eren. The teen made a small gasp of surprise as the other's hands clutched onto his wrist, keeping him immobile. Plus, the grinding against his hips depleted his urge to be released from the other's grasp.

A small whiney moan left Eren's mouth as the older male ground their hips again, the lack of clothing between them making an all too pleasurable experience. "Bite down from time to time…" Green eyes went wide. "Let me remember…what pain feels like." Rivaille's voice was low and raspy, almost like a whisper. His mouth was right next to the younger male's ear, sending a shiver down Eren's voice. He knew this voice; he knew it well. It was different from before…Rivaille's singing voice. "Stain my eternity…" A hot mouth moved down from his ear to his neck, biting and licking. "With that overflowing feeling." Eren let out a moan, eyes glazed with lust. He clung onto the man.

"Hei…" The teen took a deep breath. "Heichou…" It was high time the brat recognized him Well he was taller on screen and in concerts due to his shoes, but was it that hard to know who he was? Rivaille had found a picture of him on stage on Eren's home page, so he thought maybe it was fate for them two to meet. Whatever it was, he didn't feel like letting go of him now. As he heard his stage name being moaned out from the other, he didn't think he could stop himself.

Rivaille continued to assault his neck while sliding their heated erections against each other. The teen felt like he was overflowing. "Matching the pace of our breathing…" Eren's voice was low, taking longer to catch his breath as his body tingled with pleasure. "F-feeling your breath on my ear…" Teeth latched onto his lobe and Eren let out a small cry. "My chest on the verge of exploding…cells going berserk." Rivaille made his way down the teen's body, licking at the hot, tanned skin. _So erotic._ "No worries it's time…" Their eyes met briefly before the older male's head disappeared between milky thighs. "Don't you dare hesitate…"

The teen couldn't control his moans as his hole was prepped by a hot and needy tongue. They wanted this; they _needed_ this. Eren shivered as fingers replaced a tongue. He thrust his hips back against the other. It wasn't long before Eren was ready, and Rivaille's leaking cock was slowly pushing inside tight heat. Their voices were in sync, harmonized, as they rocked together in an unbearable pleasure. Both of them felt like they were going to explode, physically and emotionally. It was hard to describe, but each of them felt some sort of connection that they didn't share with anyone else. It was almost as if they had met before, in a past life.

"R-rivaille!"

"Ngh…Eren…"

Their bodies were connected so intimately, voices echoing in the room. They clung onto each other, the pleasure building within them. Eren moaned; Rivaille thrust harder. Without a second to spare, they rode out their climax in unison, whining breathily and shivering in delight. Perhaps it was not a good idea first thing in the morning as they collapsed against each other, catching their breaths from the erotic high. The comfort of soft sheets and gentle pillows coaxed them to cradle each other lovingly, letting sleep overcome their weary bodies.

"I…love you, Rivaille." The older man smiled, running his fingers through brunette locks.

"I know…me too…me too, Eren. I love you." 


End file.
